Behind The Hatred
by becky.downs.904
Summary: The story of an unthinkable friendship. Being divided by their factions only made their friendship grow in to an unspeakable companionship that neither the Horde or Alliance could imagine. Would War chief Hellscream send Talia in to exile? Would the Highborne Elves frown upon their finest fighter, the real question is: could the Alliance afford to lose their strongest warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Away from Vol'Jin's rebellion, Talia returned home to Silvermoon City. Word was that she had to inspect a Night Elf early the next day. With the Alliance and Horde making a truce, Talia had to obey her orders. As a High Elf, Talia was thought highly of and well respected in Silvermoon and her name was known across Azeroth. Before making her way to her chamber in the Silvermoon City Inn, she reported to the blacksmith in order to repair her war torn armour.

"Greetings Lady Talia, what can I assist you with?" the blacksmith almost bowed down before Talia, she raised her eyebrow "There's no need to bow before me, I'd just like my armour repairing for tomorrow". Although Talia was a High Elf, she remained humble to those in her home city. She slipped off her glowing aqua mantle that had elegant dragons carved amongst scuffed cherry wood, then laid it onto the blacksmiths table. "Is that all you need repairing my Lady?". Her face softened as she slipped off her soft cloth hand-wraps and unbuckled her cuffs. "I'll be back shortly with my robe". She summoned her gleaming Hearthsteed and mounted up then swiftly rode to the inn. As she dismounted, Jaziro, the champion of Silvermoon was slowly approaching her. Jaziro had always attempted to gain Talia's affection though he never succeeded. Talia was incredibly driven to serve the Warchief, though she had betrayed him as she joined the rebellion against him.

Talia's head tilted with her eyebrows raised "Listen here, I am not interested in any of your pretentious arrogance, so please, leave me alone like I've asked a million times before." Jaziro's body squirmed with an awkward shudder and his eyebrows drooped. His smirk fell from his face. A sudden wave of confidence sprouted. "Oh but Lady Talia, you know your parents love me and they are in agreement with mine that we shall marry". Her face hardened with red rage "what part of 'I'm not interested' did you not understand? You my friend are no champion and are not worthy to be worshipped by the good people of Silvermoon, so take your pathetic war horse and leave this city or Vol'Jin will send you down before Garrosh!". Talia's eyes burned with anger, she paced into the Inn and set herself on a golden bar stool.

She faced the bartender with a stiff look on her face "The strongest beverage you've got when you're ready sir!". After drowning her sorrows in Silvermoons finest wine, Talia stumbled to her chamber then wrestled with her robe as she tried to take it off remembering she had to take it to the blacksmith. Standing in just her underwear a hand maid approached. "Can I assist you my Lady?" Talia reached for the vibrant rouge silken sheet to wrap around her body. "Would you be ever so kind and take my robe to the blacksmith in The Walk Of Elders please? My Hearthsteed is outside, take him with you to make your journey easier". Talia half smiled at the hand maid as she started to realise she was incredibly tipsy. The hand maid picked up the heavy elegant robe up off the floor and started to fold it neatly as she mindlessly exited the chamber. Talia caught glimpse of a sturdy mirror edged in gold and shuffled towards it still wrapped in the silk sheet. As she walked slowly towards the mirror her long narrow feet got tangled in the sheet and made her slip and land on the floor. Her eyebrows drooped and crystal tears trickled down her glowing cheeks. As she sobbed she muttered "I'm sorry Garrosh" in a comatose like state. She slumped her body on to the marble floor and her green eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

As the blurred vision of the room around her slowly turned a translucent black under sleeps impending confinement, her mind started to wander astray... back to that fateful day when her "Warchief" became her greatest enemy. Imprisoned by the Night Elves off Darnassus. Talia awaited trial for her apparent crime. Caged in her cell under false accusations, the Night Elves that guarded her sniggered and looked down at the little Blood Elf who had dimmed eyes. The green lanterns now faded to grey glazed marbles. Her ears no longer stood tall, they wilted like a flower in dessert heat and her brows drooped. Talia knew that she faced death if she was found guilty, her body shook violently as the trial dawned upon her. She was summoned to the Court Of Elune clasped by two Darnassian elves.

Malfurion Stormrage spoke boldly but remained calm "This trial will see the truth uncovered. One will either be found innocent or be executed. Blood Elf, you were found camped in the hills outside Darnassus whereby this leads us to believe you are the culprit of this outrageous crime." Talia stood in front of the High Elf jury and pleaded her case. She cried "I have done no wrong fellow elves, I would not invade your territory and steal an ancient weapon that is no rightful possession of mine" she paused as Vol'Jin entered the courtroom. She carried on "Nor have the Sunreavers betrayed me or you". Vol'Jin paced towards Talia and nodded at her. "Stop this trial!" he raised his head as his voice projected loudly. "Talia, High Elf of Silvermoon did not commit this malicious crime. In addition to this, I as the spokesman of the Horde regret to inform you that it is our Warchief that has betrayed us. Betrayed the loyalty and unity of the Horde." Gasps chilled the air. A voice from the crowd shrieked "Never trust the Horde!". Vol'Jin summoned Baine Bloodhoof to the courtroom. He stood proud and signalled for silence. "This is an outrage to you, Elves, it is an offence to the Alliance, and we the Horde, Vol'Jin's Horde believe there is a solution". Vol'Jin nodded at Talia and she stepped forward as did Baine. Vol'Jin carried on from Baine's words. "Garrosh, our 'Warchief' has to be stopped. His terrors have conquered both the Alliance and the Horde and nonetheless, the Pandaren. There has been too much bloodshed as we can all agree. I propose a truce Alliance! I say we put an end to Garrosh!" Malfurion raised his head and looked around him and saw faces of confusion. "Vol'Jin, I entrust you in upholding this truce. For peace. For Elune!" Vol'Jin bowed his head at Malfurion. Vol'Jin faced the crowd of Alliance watchers, his eyes widened as he glanced at the faces of humans, gnomes, dwarves, draenei's and night elves. "I request a worthy Alliance to prove their worth and their loyalty to the Horde within this truce!" Vol'Jin spoke out in front of the crowd. Many bodies sunk into the chairs they were sat on. A young Night Elf Warrior rose. "I volunteer." Vol'Jin faced the midnight blue haired Night Elf and glanced him up and down. "Very well young Elf, meet at the Barrens tomorrow, Talia will take charge."

Talia awoke from her unpleasant slumber. Her body cold and aching from her wise choice to sleep on the Inn's floor. The hand maid breezed in laying her robe on the chair next to the mirror. "Are you okay Lady Talia?" she looked bewildered at the sight before her. "Good morning, yes, I am fine, thank you." The hand maid left urgently. Talia dressed herself in her robe that had been repaired alongside her hand wraps and cuffs. She assembled the rest of her armour and made her way mindlessly downstairs. "Lady Talia, a messenger came in, he said to be at the Barrens as soon as possible, it sounded urgent" the inn keeper informed Talia. Talia's jaw dropped. "Oh dear! I have to inspect a Night Elf! Vol'Jin will be so mad at my late arrival!" Talia fretted and ran to the entrance and pulled out her cloak of coordination and teleported to Orgrimmar.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving in Orgrimmar, Talia had word from a messenger that Garrosh wanted to meet with her and of course, she had to, he was the Warchief. She mounted up on her Hearthsteed and rode to meet him. As she entered Grommash Hold, her stomach wheezed making her almost nauseous. Talia stood tall as she approached Garrosh. "Warchief" she said inquisitively. "Ah. Elf, I wondered when you'd return. I need you to run these important errands for me." Garrosh glared at Talia as if he knew what she was doing behind his back. He added "You serve me well Elf, your loyalty will be rewarded." Garrosh always disregarded the other races in the Horde. He saw the Orcs as the only true Horde, his allies were still enemies to him. His arrogance and terror shone through every word he spat. Talia looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Thank you Warchief, I live to serve your every whim." Talia signalled that she was leaving. "Good day Warchief." she mumbled as she walked away.

After her almost unbearable encounter with Garrosh, she called for her Swift Purple Wind Rider and mounted up and as she picked up speed she took off and flew out of Orgrimmar, through Durator and landed in the Northern Barrens. Vol'Jin was waiting for her and greeted Talia with stern words as she landed. "Talia, you are late for your duty." Stood before her was a tall muscular Night Elf Warrior. He stood tall and ready for his trial. "This is Rell. He is the one who volunteered to earn his loyalties In the Horde" Vol'Jin explained. "I remember." Talia acknowledged that Vol'Jin wasn't pleased with her.

Talia looked at the purple skinned Elf. His eyes glowed with wonder and eagerness. However, she didn't trust him. He was the enemy. Vol'Jin nodded at Talia and left with Horde officials. Talia's eyes narrowed as she turned to face the Elf again. "Don't get comfortable Elf. Just because there is a truce between our factions does not mean I have to trust you". She signalled for Rell to walk with her. "Firstly, you're under Horde command here. What I say, goes. Okay?" Rell nodded in somewhat fear. He plucked up some courage and spat back at her. "Where I am from, we have respect, even for those who have betrayed us, like yourself, Blood Elf. Your kind turned to dark magic and became obsessed with power. So please, do not speak to me like you would to those below you." Astonished at the Night Elf's reply Talia's face softened as she turned to Rell. "My apologies. Garrosh's terror must have rubbed off on me. I spend much of my time doing his dirty work" she sighed and her eyebrows dwindled. "Sorry if I offended you" Rell replied in order to comfort Talia.

Though both Rell and Talia fought on opposing factions which made them sworn enemies, a switch inside them clicked like they weren't destined to be enemies. Talia glanced at Rell with a slight happiness in her eyes. She knew they weren't enemies, they were from the same ancestors. They shared a common ground. Talia stood still for a moment, regained her composure and snapped "Right!" and went on "Your first test of loyalty is to kill those guards.." she pointed at Garrosh's Kor'Kron guards in the distance. Rell stared at them for a moment. "Won't I be executed for that?" he asked in a panic. "Under Garrosh, yes. But he's not your leader, Vol'Jin is. Therefore your loyalty to him will be proven and Garrosh will be taken down in time." Talia paused and began to cast on Rell. He turned and screamed "What the hell are you doing?! We're not enemies!" Talia persisted on casting Dark Intent on Rell. "Stop being paranoid you fool. I'm granting you an increase in stamina and magic." Rell sighed with relief. "Oh I thought you was going to kill me or something" he jested. "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already!" Talia began to laugh. Both Rell and Talia started to form a bond. Talia took time and effort with Rell. Vol'Jin had noticed this and called her aside. "You're his master, his enemy – not his friend! Get on with killing the Kor'Kron guards or I'll kill Rell too." he grunted. "Sorry Warchief." Talia whispered in shame. She coherently followed Rell around and watched over him as he completed his quests. She noticed his strength. "You make a fine warrior" she blurted. Rell thanked Talia instinctively. "Let's call it a day shall we?" as Talia's eyes started to swell with tiredness. "Will be staying here at the barracks?" Rell replied. "I've got an idea" Talia's eyes lit up at her own idea. She grabbed Rells muscular arm and guided him towards her mount. "Hop on" she said excitedly. Rell followed her orders and mounted up on the wind rider. "Where are we going?" he asked in confusion. "Look, if we're seen together, we'll both be killed. So let's go somewhere more secluded." she insisted.

The wind rider picked up speed and started to glide in the darkening sky. Talia directed the wind rider to perch on top of the Stonetalon Mountains. As they arrived the environment was green lush with a little oasis flowing into a river at the bottom of the mountains. They both dismounted and sat beneath the stars. "It's going to be dark soon, I'll start a fire" Rell said instinctively. "Good idea, I'll set up camp" Talia replied in a mellow tone. She propped up a tent and set down some bear fur she found in her bags. "Rell?" she called. "Yes?" he replied in a deep voice. "Don't you just wish there was peace in Azeroth?" she sighed. "Don't you just wish there was no war and so we wouldn't live in fear of being killed? She went on. Rell looked at the distraught Blood Elf. "Come sit next to the fire, you look cold" Rell instructed. Talia shuffled towards the fire and sat on the log Rell was perched upon. "Yes, sometimes I wish for those things too. But history cannot be erased. The Horde have caused devastation amongst the serene people of the Alliance" Talia nodded. "So what made you become a warrior?" she quickly changed subject to avoid an argument. "You see, when I was being born, my mother died in childbirth. And my father was at war. After my mothers passing, I was put in an orphanage in Darnassus. As I started to grow older, I realised my father wasn't coming home. So I wanted to honour him and make him proud. I became a blacksmith and crafted mail armour and weaponry. I earned a living from the young age of thirteen. I crafted a sword and named it Needle and that's when I started practising as a warrior. I geared up and joined the Call To Arms. That's when I first came in contact with the Horde."

Talia stared at Rell in amazement. "That's bitter-sweet" she said softly. She moved closer to Rell and rested her head upon his shoulder. "What's your story?" he replied. "I was born in Silvermoon City. My parents are both High Elves and are highly linked with the Warchief. I trained as a Mage at the age of 15 and my friends used to laugh at me and tease me because I wasn't interested in dark magic like they were. Then I started practising as a Demonology Warlock and found enjoyment in it. I was then assigned to be an official for Garrosh whereby I changed to Destruction and that's it really." she sighed. Talia felt bad knowing she had life handed to her on a plate, unlike Rell, he's lived a life of misery and solitude. "I'm going to wrap up in the tent, are you coming?" Talia asked. "No, I'm going to stay out here a while longer" he let out a drawn out sigh. Talia knew she'd upset him. Talia waited for Rell to join her. Rell stomped out the fire and made his way over to the tent. "_You don't mind me sharing the tent do you? I can always sleep outside?_" he asked worryingly. Talia smiled "_don't be silly, come join me_". Rell shuffled into the tent and sat beside her.

Talia's face softened as she budged closer to Rell. His eyes glowed like they did when they first met. They both felt a connection, an unusual chemistry between enemies. "_Rell?_" she asked. "_Yes Talia_". She moved her body and sat in front of Rell. "_Kiss me_" she said softly. Rells eyes clouded...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Whoa. Wait. That can't happen._" Rell flinched. Talia's face shattered like glass hitting a hard surface. Her body trembled a little. In a sudden flash of rage she threw the bear fur off her, got up in a hurry and stormed out of the tent. She grunted and cursed under her breath. Rell emerged from out of the tent, he stood in confusion. "Talia, let me explain" he went on but Talia insisted on speaking over him. "What! You get all cosy with me then this? Huh? What's wrong with you?" Rells eyes still fixed on Talia who was pacing frantically. "You didn't mean a word you said, did you?" she carried on

with her voice growing louder. "All that crap about us not being enemies" she paused as tears started falling from her bright green eyes that were now dimming. "This is why we're enemies. You can't even show someone affection!" her words merged together with her crying. Rell attempted to get closer to comfort her but this only made her more agitated. "Don't you come near me, Night Elf. Sleep outside and I'll deal with you tomorrow." she snapped whilst making her way back to the tent. The sky fading to black. Rell relit the fire he'd previously made and sat on the log. He didn't have the chance to apologise nor explain himself. He'd already planned what he wanted to say to Talia, but she shot him down before he had the chance. His body leaned to the side as he slowly laid down. He watched the flames dance among the bursting vibrant orange fire.

The fire naturally died down and fizzled out. Rells eyes fell shut until his ears pricked up, he heard a shuffling sound. Instinctively he quickly rose to his feet and stood in a defense stance and drew his sword and scouted around only to find Talia walking towards him. "What the hell Talia, you scared the hell out of me, I thought there were bandits ready to kill us!" "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. It's getting cold out here, come inside." Rells face somewhat lit up, but he remained composed. "Wait. You don't trust me so in turn, why should I trust you?" he spat. "Oh shut up. Just come inside." she snapped. "Fine." he said abruptly. They both set down inside the tent and made themselves comfortable in the bear fur. Rell laid down and turned away from Talia. "I never know how to take you, Talia, one minute you want to get in my pants then the next you want to kill me." Talia laid down and molded herself next to Rell and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Rell" she whispered. "Goodnight Talia" he replied softly. In the dark of the tent, Rells cheeks glowed red and fell asleep smiling for ear to ear.

The sun began to rise above the mountains and a single strand of light shone in to the tent. Rell had already woken up and was bathing in the cool blue oasis. Talia rolled over and noticed the empty space at the side of her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out wide. She noticed Rell's armour laying on the floor and saw his weapon at the side. Her mind starting to panic and flung herself out of the tent only to see the purple skinned elf bathing. She stood in awe but also knew she had to refrain from getting herself involved with an Alliance.

Talia knew that they didn't have to train for the rebellion for the next few days. She thought of going home and meeting with her parents for the first time in months, but what she really wanted was to spend time in the comfort of Rell. He sort of understood her and she'd never known anyone who did. To her, Rell was special, not just because he was Alliance, no – he was much more than that to her and she wasn't prepared to mess up again. She needed Rell as an ally but more so as a companion. Talia took off her robe and laid it in the tent then let down her dark blue almost black hair and slowly walked towards the oasis where Rell was. She moved as if she was stealthed so she didn't disturb Rell. As she approached the oasis, she tapped him on the shoulder and dipped her toes in the crystal clear water that was lukewarm. Rell looked up at the slender Blood Elf, her pale skin had a radiant glow to it. Her hair flowed in waves that shimmered blue. Rell's eyes were fixated on Talia as she dipped her body into the water beside him. He watched her every move almost in fascination. He thought to himself "she's so beautiful". Talia sank her body under the water and splashed herself with it. She noticed Rell looking at her and beamed a smile at him. He moved towards her.

Standing in front of the Blood Elf, Rell ran his paw like hands on Talia's face. She looked up at the Night Elf whom was much taller than herself. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Is this the affection you assumed I couldn't show" he chuckled. Her eyes glittered as she was fixated on him. Watching his body move towards hers. Almost molding himself against her. Rells muscular physique was breathtaking. He lowered his body into the deeper water so his face was on level with Talia's. In turn, Talia ran her fingertips over Rell's face and softly kissed his lips. As she began to move her face away, Rell rubbed his nose against hers and smiled. "You can go home if you wish." Talia broke the seemingly romantic ambiance. "Vol'Jin has decided implement the rebellion in small doses so Garrosh doesn't suspect anything." Rell's face changed from a softened happy elf to almost his war face. "Oh. That's a smart a move. Well, maybe I should head back to Darnassus." he said in a serious tone. Talia looked at Rell again and smiled. "I just don't want you to get caught. I want you to be safe, okay?" she paused as she saw a smile emerge on Rell's face. "We're committing a serious offence by being together, like this, and I, a High Elf should know better than anyone" she said in a mellow tone. She once again kissed Rell's cheek like she did the night before and made her way out of the oasis, Rell followed. They dried off and assembled their armour. They both packed up the tent and got the wind rider ready. They nodded at each other and parted ways. Rell called for his wind rider and left for Darnassus.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving in Darnassus, a figure hurriedly approached Rell. It was his long time friend Hendro. Rell noticed Hendro and waved at him but he saw Hendro's face was far from looking friendly which Rell found unusual. "Rell." he said coolly and went on "Say it isn't true. Tell me it's not true!" Hendro demanded. Rell's face puzzled. "Tell you what's not true?" Rell followed Hendro to the local inn. Heads turned as Rell passed by, whispers emerged from the crowds of people that were going about their daily antics. As they entered the inn, faces peered at them with the look of distrust as they made their way to the table in the far corner of the traditional elven inn. Rell sat down in confusion, what had he done?

Hendro attended to the bar and asked the bartender for two goblets of fine Darnassian wine. He heard the whispers too. A lady dressed in a black hooded cloak sat on the barstool next to him turned and whispered with disapproval "He's a traitor, you know" and he shrugged it off as he left to sit with Rell. He placed the goblets on the table, his angry eyes fixed on Rell. "You have no idea, do you?" he asked sternly. Rell looked down at the table wondering what he'd done to suddenly be frowned upon, especially when he was the greatest Night Elf warrior the elves had ever seen. Rell looked back up at Hendro "What is it? What have I done?" his eyebrows drooped. "Where do I begin, Rell? It all started when you attended that trial, you know the one with the Blood Elf you've been sleeping with?" he snapped. Rell's eyes burnt in their sockets. "Excuse me! I haven't so much as lifted a finger on that scum" he bit back at Hendro. "That's why you headed off to Stonetalon Mountains with her, alone, isn't it? What did you do, sit and exchange heroic stories?" Hendro spat. Rell's head fell into his paw like hands. "It was safer to camp out of the way than risk being killed by the Kor'Kron" Rell attempted to explain. "I never had you down for a traitor Rell. We've been friends since you stepped foot in that orphanage" he shook his head with disappointment. They sat in silence and took slow sips of the wine. "Hendro, let me explain." Hendro looked at Rell with hurt in his eyes. "It isn't me you have to explain to." he replied coldly. "You are to stand before the High Elves and explain to them." Rell took a big gulp of wine until the goblet was empty and blurted "You, you betrayed my trust.. Why would you report my innocent actions to the High Elves." Rell rose from his seat and stormed out of the Inn.

Rell roamed around for a little while. He knew if he was found guilty of this alleged crime, he'd be executed. He mindlessly walked around kicking the little pebbles beneath his feet. He gazed at the sun and prayed to Elune that he'd survive whatever was coming his way but also prayed for Talia's safety too. He'd give his life to make sure she was safe. After what seemed like a ten minute walk, the sky above him was darkening as the sun was falling beneath the clouds and spots of rain fell from the sky. He made his way to his house in a quiet valley. As he arrived, his house keeper greeted him. "Greetings Rell, your house has been looked after whilst you were away and there's bread and wine waiting on your dining table" the young elf said to him gently. He thanked her and paid her for the house keeping and he watched as she faded into the distance. He entered his front door and sighed with relief. He loved being home.

The house consisted of one open room the shape of an L. In the far corner of the L was his kitchen that had a small open fireplace and a small round table with two wooden chairs. The rest of the room was his designated living room with a large open fire in the middle of the wall with a shaggy rug and a few arm chairs. There were photo's hung on the wall, there was one of him and Hendro flexing and various other photos. In the corner was a standard staircase that led to a landing with two rooms coming off it. The house was like those you find in Goldshire and Stormwind which made it stand out from the rest of Darnassus.

Rell took off his mantle and laid it on the rug and went on to dismantle the rest of his armour, leaving him with just some leather pants and a white linen shirt. He wandered over to the kitchen to find a plate with chunks of bread and the wine the house keeper had set out for his arrival, he picked up the plate and cup of wine and took it upstairs with him as he set himself down on his four-poster bed. He nibbled away at the bread contently and washed It down with the wine, submerged in him relaxation, he was disturbed by a knock on the front door. Rell decided to ignore it and continued eating his bread and drinking his wine. The knocks on the door grew louder and more impatient so Rell decided to set down his wine on his bedside table and left the plate on the bed. He rose from the bed and went downstairs to see what was so important. He opened his door and to his surprise it was Talia. His eyes darted around to make sure no one saw her. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you realise how dangerous this is?" Rell almost shouting at the already shaken Blood Elf. Talia composed herself "Sorry, I had to see you". Rell's eyes glowed as his face softened. He shifted the armour upstairs and then attended to his guest. "Please, sit" he smiled at her. He saw her face, evidently worried about something. "Talia, what is it? What's wrong?" he said in a worried tone. "Is it true that you're awaiting trial?" she cried. "Please say you're going to be okay" the little Blood Elf threw herself into Rell's chest and clung to him. He hushed her as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. As he noticed she was calming down, he sat her down and explained. "It's true, I am awaiting a 'meeting' with the High Elves of Darnassus, I was informed earlier today." he said calmly. "But listen to me Talia. If I get executed, just know that I will happily die for your safety." He looked at Talia and smiled. She seemed to have become calmer knowing this. "I just had to come see you, I had to find out for myself, Rell" she began to explain. "Shush, it's okay, I'm here now, it's okay Talia" he nursed her until she calmed down again. "You look exhausted, would you like some bread and wine, or you can rest upstairs?" he put forward to her. "Yes please" she said half confused "Some bread and wine would be great" she smiled at Rell.

Rell went into the kitchen and cut some bread and put it on a plate and went on to pour Talia her wine. He then walked back to her with her condiments. "Let's go upstairs Talia, just in case anyone comes" he directed her upstairs carrying her food and wine for her. He set them down on the table on the landing. "The spare room is through there" he instructed her. "Oh.." she replied half heartedly. "Or stay in mine, I was just respecting your privacy, that's all". She smiled at him and kissed his cheek as she made her way into the small warmly lit room. She took off her mantle and placed it underneath the bed, alongside her cuffs, gloves and other pieces of her heavy armour leaving her with cloth pants and a silk blouse. Rell placed her food and drink next to his on the bedside table. She set herself down on the bed and reached out her hand for Rell's pulling him towards her. "You need to eat Talia" he handed her the plate of bread. "You must have had a long journey here and it was very strategic to go over the mountains" he smiled as he watched her tuck in. "Could you pass me my drink please?" Talia asked as Rell handed it to her. "Thank you" she smiled. She finished both her food and drink and looked exhausted. Rell laid down and signalled for her to lay with him. She rested her head on his chest and swiftly fell to sleep. Rell gently tucked her underneath the wool cover and headed downstairs to put the pots in the kitchen. He locked the front door and drew the curtains then made his way back upstairs to join Talia. He stood in the doorway and watched the little elf sleep blissfully.

Although Rell tried to fall asleep too after his long journey home, he couldn't. The paranoia that someone was watching them or waiting for them grew too strong. He spent the night flicking between the bedroom to make sure Talia was safe and going downstairs checking for intruders. For the majority of the night he sat in front of the fire, watching the flames dance and burst like he had in the Stonetalon Mountains. His mind was running in circles. What was going to happen? Was he going to die? What would happen to Talia? It was all too much for him so he got up, paced to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of wine in hope it'd make him sleep but even after three cups, he was still restless. He couldn't leave the house like he normally would on nights like these, he feared if he left, Talia's life would be in jeopardy so he remained grounded in his house. His eyes eventually grew tired, his mind starting to shut off so he went upstairs to join the Blood Elf. He slowly shuffled up the stairs but to his alarm, he heard noises in the bedroom. Half scared and half knowing he ran to where Talia was. He had a suspicion that It was going to be Hendro. He often scared Rell in the middle of the night, but this time, it wasn't a playful encounter. Hendro's muscular physique stood next to the window with Talia clenched with his bear like paws, her mouth gagged. Rell could see her weeping and this pushed him further. "Hendro, what in Elune's name are you doing, let her go this instance!" he half yelled. Hendro looked down at the little elf he'd captured. "Look at her Rell, give her a good hard look because I'm putting an end to this now! It wasn't me who told the high elves what you did, but I sure as hell will this time!" he spat at Rell. Hendro threw Talia's little body to the floor and she let out a yelp. Rell instinctively helped her up and held her to his chest like he always had. "Hendro. Let me explain. Let us explain." he pleaded to his 'best friend'. Rell untied Talia and she whimpered as she held onto him in pain but moreover, in fear. She was already scared of Night Elves when they held her captive, when they laughed at her, mocked her and spat at her. Rell was the only one she trusted.

Hendro stood in a tall stance, but softened when he realised what was going on. It was against their nature to be cruel. "Go on?" he urged. "Talia came here, knowing that she would be killed for being in Alliance territory, she risked her life to know if I was okay. She too has heard about my trial, and I'll be damned if you tell me that she, as a Horde doesn't have a kind heart. No Horde would think twice if they heard that news, they'd laugh and sneer, but Talia didn't, she came to me. She risked her life to be here with me." Rell burst. "And if I do die for my interactions with a Horde, then so be it. I've told Talia, and I'll tell you – I will happily die for Talia's safety." Hendro stood in awe. The atmosphere slightly tense. "I, I didn't know" Hendro reacted disappointed in himself for jumping to conclusions. "And do you remember Hendro? When you fell in love with a fellow Blood Elf?"


	6. Chapter 6

All three stood in the bedroom in silence. Talia's head still buried in Rell's chest. She felt safe there, but she knew she had to leave, she was causing Rell more trouble than she intended. She peeked up at Rell "Look, I should leave, I've caused too much trouble. Stay safe Rell." her eyebrows drooped. "You too Hendro.." she let go of her tight grip on Rell and began to pick up her armour from underneath the bed. Both Hendro and Rell's eyes were fixed on the little elf scurrying around nervously. Then Rell's eyes switched to Hendro. "Let her stay, please" Rell asked even though it was his house. Hendro stood in a mild confusion. He didn't know what to do, he was stuck in the middle of a catastrophe but he remembered how Rell always protected him, even when it involved a Blood Elf. He knew he had to return the favour but also knew he was committing a serious offence that he didn't really want to be a part of. He loved his best friend, Rell was more like a brother to him and furthermore, they were all each other had. The silence was broken when Hendro spoke out "Talia, stay. I will keep you safe" she turned and looked at Rell in disbelief. Then she realised the danger she was putting them both in. "I can't" she lowered her head "If I stay, you both will end up dead and that's not a risk I'm willing to take. I know you mean well, Hendro, but I cannot stay in the Alliance territory. You know how it is." she sighed. "I'll leave at dawn" she whispered.

"I'd like a moment alone with Talia, please Hendro" to which Hendro replied "I should go anyway, it's late." The muscular physique left the room and let himself out of the house. Rell's eyes were fixed on Talia's. "Please stay, I won't let anything happen to you" his eyes screamed heartbreak. "Rell, you're smarter than this. With your trial coming up, this is the last thing you should be involved with, everything you do will be held against you especially if you're caught and I refuse to watch you be executed for this" she said sharply. "I've loved spending time with you, you keep me safe and I am truly grateful for everything you've taught me but I must go. Until you return to training with the Horde, farewell." her eyes started to cloud as tears trickled down her pale face. Rell's pain was evident to Talia as she flung herself into his chest and clung to him tightly. Rell could feel her tears seeping through his shirt and pressed his head on top of hers. She whispered something in Rell's ear. His face shattered and a smile broke through. His arms tightened around her and kissed her head. "I don't want you to leave my side Talia, please stay" Talia peeked up at Rell and wiped her tears. "What if I'm needed for the trial? " she quickly changed subject. "What would I say?" she carried on in a panic. "I swore an oath in Silvermoon as a High Elf that I'd always tell the truth." Rell hushed her. "Look, If you tell the truth about us, so be it Talia, who knows how they'd punish me but moreover, I can say that I've experience something surreal and that alone is worth dying for." he explained. "We're really in a fix here Rell. We need to find a way around this. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know that's crazy bearing the circumstances and the fact we're sworn enemies." she scratched her raised brows. "Hendro! That's it!" she half yelled in a sudden burst of excitement. Rell's face hardened. "I've always protected him, I wouldn't ask this of him, never in a million years." he snapped. "Let's leave it to fate shall we? What will be, will be Talia." he said adamantly. "You should rest" he added. "It's been a long night". They both made their way to the bed and curled up moulded together and drifted off.

Rell awoke from his pleasant slumber his eyes blistered from the sunlight that was seeping in through the small window.. As he stretched his muscular physique, he caught sight of Talia still blissfully asleep. He was still in awe that she was his. His eyebrows furrowed when he realised that he was still awaiting trial and half heartedly second guessed himself. Should he break it off with Talia? He hissed at this thought. The thought of Talia leaving his life left him feeling unsettled. He peered over his shoulder to still see Talia clinging to the wool cover and reasserted that she was really there and this made butterflies clutter his stomach. As he started to roll out of bed, the little elf's arm pulled him back towards her. Face to face, their eyes fixed on one another, she scrunched her nose up and nuzzled Rell's. His stomach still dancing. He glided past her nose and kissed her petal like lips softly. This made Talia's cheeks gleam with a rose tint. They were unconditionally happy. Rell caressed Talia's face and nuzzled her. After minutes of sharing what seemed like an eternity of affection Rell broke the comforting silence with his soft voice "Would you like some breakfast?" Talia looked slightly dazed almost as if she was in a bubble and Rell had just popped it. She focussed and replied "Not yet, I'd rather us just lay here for a while longer." A cheeky grin surfaced on her lips but then she noticed Rell looked unhappy, this made her cuddle up tighter to him as she whispered "Are you okay?" His eyes seemed like they were looking elsewhere, like he was watching somewhere from a distance. He snapped back to reality with a sullen "huh?" He collected his thoughts. "Sorry, I just can't help feeling distant from everything. Things have changed so much in such a small space of time, it's hard to keep up." It was evident to her that he was worried about the trial which made the atmosphere dull and somewhat tense. She profoundly spoke to Rell... "Look, I know you're scared, I am too. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if they execute you." she paused briefly and blurted "I love you." The words she'd whispered to him the night before, they were stuck in Rell's head. Her voice repeating them. This made him feel uneasy yet satisfied. He loved her too but couldn't tell her, he wanted to wait until the future was brighter, but all he could think about was being sent to Stormwind and made to plead in front of the King. What if he never made it home to Talia? What if he couldn't have the future he wanted with her? He was completely lost in the universe of his endless thoughts. They sat in an aching silence until they heard a loud echoing knock on the front door. Rell's ears pricked up sharply and quickly looked at Talia. "Stay here, don't move, don't make a sound or this could be a dangerous situation for us both" he said abruptly but Talia knew that he was only looking out for her.

He thundered downstairs, took multiple deep breaths and unlocked the door. He paused then opened the door. To his relief, it was Hendro. Rell welcomed him in and offered him a drink. They both sat down at the dining table and Rell poured each of them a cup of wine. Hendro's face hardened and this alarmed Rell. "What is it? What bad news are you here to bear?" he said unsurprisingly. Hendro fixed his eyes on to his cup and swished the wine round the cup, this made Rell uneasy. "Hendro!" he demanded. "Your trial is this afternoon. It's not looking good." His eyebrows drooped. Rell looked up at him in alarm. "Carry on..." Rell said in a hushed tone so Talia couldn't hear them. "Well, the people of Darnassus frown upon Blood Elves, as do the High Elves, so that's a given factor that will go against you. Moreover, your connection with Talia is more than business of the rebellion. This has aggravated them but also feared them, they're losing trust in you. Also, Vol'Jin has been informed and so has Garrosh, but I don't think Vol'Jin would have told him, he wouldn't want to bust his cover on the rebellion." Hendro explained. Both of them were alarmed when they heard a creak. "She's still here?" Hendro looked at Rell with disgust in his eyes. "You're going on trial today for heavens sake! Wouldn't it have been wiser to have her return home? Damn this is going to be so suspicious and therefore more that's going against you and your beloved Talia" he spat. Talia heard the whole conversation as she sat at the top of the stairs. A voice startled her, it was Rell asking her to join him and Hendro at the table. She sat timidly at the table knowing that Rell had his trial in the afternoon and the fact she knew Hendro hated her. She burst "What are we going to do?!" her eyes welled up and tears gently fell down her face. Hendro's eyes narrowed. "Not that" he said sarcastically.

"Look, you need to Hearthstone back to Silvermoon and wait." Hendro said following his sarcastic remark. He continued... "It's the only thing you can do. Don't go to Orgrimmar. Don't go to the Barrens. Just go home. Do your duties. I'll take care of Rell. I promise." he said constructively. Both Rell and Talia stared at Hendro but silence remained. Talia pulled herself up, headed upstairs to assemble her armour. After doing so, she made her way back downstairs and was met by Rell standing up while Hendro remained seated. Talia looked at Rell with wide eyes and as usual, she flung herself into the safety of Rell's chest. He wrapped his arms around the petite elf and nuzzled her and kissed her head. He cupped her head with his hands, kissed her lips intensely and whispered "I love you Talia, be safe." And without a trace she Hearthstoned to Silvermoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Rell watched as Talia disappeared. His heart began to sink as the realisation of his upcoming trial was dawning on him. Hendro still remained seated and watched as Rell paced across the living room. It was evident that he was becoming increasingly more worried as every second passed. "Look Rell, you realise you are at fault here, as is Talia, there is no innocence in this but I won't let you die for this. I swear it. You're all I have and our friendship is the most important thing in my life." Rell sat with Hendro again looking more at ease. "I had no intention to feel the way I do for Talia, it's not like I planned to land myself in this position." His eyebrows drooped as he tried to justify himself. Hendro smiled at Rell to offer comfort. A knock at the door broke the silence. Rell sat still almost in a shock like state. "Want me to go?" Hendro offered. Rell nodded in silence.

Hendro got up and shuffled towards the front door. The knocks were growing louder, filled with impatience. In the background, Rell had his head in his hands anticipating someone's wrath. At the other side of the door was a High Elf, she wore robes of white, gemmed elaborately, she was probably a priest. Hendro raised his brows and cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He asked as politely as possible. "May I come in?" she asked softly. The High Elf had long hair that fell to the small of her back, her eyes a pale yellow with a smooth face, unlike most High Elves, she didn't have facial markings. Hendro was taken aback by this beautiful silhouette. He was mindlessly staring at her. When he realised what he was doing, he regained composure and let the Elf in. At this point Rell was glaring at them, he didn't know who this Priest was and was astounded by Hendro's reaction to her, this made him confused as he watched the almost painful charade. Hendro politely asked her to follow and led her to the table where Rell was sitting. He pulled the chair out for her and let her sit before pushing it under the table for her. She sat almost awkwardly with wide eyes fixed on Rell which made him increasingly more uneasy. He plucked up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but, who are you?" he asked. She gently smiled and started to explain her appearance at his home. "I'm Luna Duskwhisper. A High Elf and Priest. I've been ordered to be your representative for your trial." She paused and cleared her throat. "I'm not trying to be intrusive but, you must tell me everything, the truth of your relationship and activities with the Blood Elf in question." she almost spat the words when she said Blood Elf. Rell squirmed in his seat.

He didn't know where to begin. His face remained blank and emotionless as if he was lost. As he realised her eyes were still fixed on him and her face hardened as she grew more impatient. He coughed a little before speaking. "Well, it all started at the trial. Talia was caught in the mountains near here." The Priest gasped and interrupted him. "You're on first name basis with the enemy!" she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh dear, oh dear" she carried on. "This is going to be a hard case to win." she finalised. "Carry on..." she said. Rell looked at the staring Priest with his eyebrows drooped. "The sacred weapon was stolen and because she was in the mountains, she was captured and accused. She was innocent, it was Garrosh who betrayed her and the Horde" he explained. Luna sighed "That doesn't surprise me, Garrosh is a liar and was never going to serve anyone any good." She signalled Rell to carry on. "So, in conclusion of the trial, Vol'Jin and Baine Bloodhoof proposed a truce between the Alliance and Horde and this is how I met Talia. I offered to stand the trials of joining the rebellion against Garrosh and Talia was my overseer." Luna's head tilted. "So how did that lead to what you're being accused of?" He half smiled at remembering the day he met Talia. It always played on his mind how she acted authoritative over him but still mindlessly flirted and befriended him. Lost in this memory, Luna tapped vigorously on the table snapping him out of it. Rell sighed. "Then after a couple of weeks training in the Barrens, Talia was told by Vol'Jin that we could take a break in order to keep the rebellion as secretive as possible, so I asked if I was to go home or stay in the barracks in the Barrens." he explained. "Talia said it wouldn't be safe for me to stay in the Barracks as the Kor'Kron were lurking and ganking Alliances. So, she took me atop the Stonetalon Mountains where we made camp so we could easily get back to the Barrens again." Luna was staring at him still but this time she looked like she was mentally taking notes ready for the upcoming trial. "I see." Luna said. "We did befriend each other, but that's what survivals about, right? I was using her as much as she was using me. If she killed me then there would be further conflict between the Alliance and Horde. If we are to take Garrosh down, we needed to remain on somewhat good terms." he explained, half lying.

Luna rose from her seat, and paced a little before speaking. "So, you aren't having an intimate relationship with 'Talia' then?" she asked. Rell replied solidly. "No." The Priest smiled at him and spoke again. "Then there's nothing to worry about" she reassured him. "Let me do all the talking on your behalf and I'll make sure that you are not executed for your strategic plan." she confirmed. There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "I shall see in half an hour at the Court Of Elune, I'll be waiting outside for you." she said softly then made her way to the door and smiled as she left and closed the door behind her.

Rell stood in a panic and turned to Hendro. "What if Talia's at the trial?" he said frantically. "She has no idea about what is going to be said, what if she gets angry and tells them everything?" he began to pace across the living room. "I have no way of telling her that It's all to protect her." he paused. "I want to live and I want to live my life with her!" he cried. Hendro punched his shoulder and half shouted "Have you heard yourself? If Talia is as smart as she acts then she'll know that we're protecting her" he snapped. "Keep your cool or you'll risk your 'lovers' life as well as your own!" he raised his voice at Rell. Rell was taken aback by Hendro lashing out at him but composed himself. Rell made his way upstairs and dressed in a black and silver robe. He splashed his face with a flask of water and readied himself for the trial. Talia was all he could think about.

Both Hendro and Rell left the house to make their way to the trial. Rell's stomach twisted and turned making him feel incredibly uneasy and nauseous. They took a slow stroll. Rell took in all the air to fill his lungs. His mind spun out of control. Questions bombarded his mind. But one thing alone was keeping him sane. Talia. He knew if they survived the trial he'd be able to survive anything. He was hoping that her thoughts were with him. He remembered how she risked her life to come to his home and how that night he slept by her side watching her in awe. What clouded his mind the most was the three words she whispered in his ear. She loved him and in turn, he loved her too.

They both walked together in utter silence. People were dotted along the side streets giving Rell deathly stares. "Traitor!" a group of young elves shouted. People threw rotten food at the ground in front of them. But this didn't bother them. They carried on walking. As they arrived outside the Court of Elune, they spotted Luna. She was dressed in a different robe than earlier. This one was a cream colour with gold embroidery intricately edging her robes. Her hair was in a tight bun and her face was confident. This gave Rell hope. Hendro was once again breathless when he gazed at Luna, she was incredibly beautiful. By far the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen.

She caught sight of Rell and Hendro and waved them to come over to her. She patted Rell's shoulder to offer comfort, then spoke. "I've spoken with the panel of High Elves and so far, there isn't a decision as to what they are going to punish you with." she explained. "The overriding factor that you're the best warrior the Alliance has seen is working highly in your favour. Take advantage of this." she instructed. Then a worried look struck her face she then whispered "Also, Vol'Jin is here alongside Talia and worryingly, Garrosh is going to be at the trial too." Rell's head shook in disbelief. The thing he had feared most was inevitable now. Luna saw the worry on Rell's face and she calmly said. "Look, Vol'Jin isn't the one you should worry about, he knows your part of the rebellion, but Garrosh has no idea." she warned. A group of Darnassian guards were in the distance, they were guarding something or someone. They grew closer and Rell noticed it was Talia and Vol'Jin. He wanted to talk to Talia more than anything, he wanted to tell her everything so she could be reassured but if he breathed a word to her, that'd be the end for both of them. As Talia approached the court, Rell noticed she wasn't wearing her usual armour, she was wearing a red and gold robe, her hair neatly falling down her back. He realised the robes were the colours of the Silvermoon crest. She glanced at him, her eyes big and full of fear. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't. The guards directed her and Vol'Jin into the court and the Darnassian people sniggered at them, spat at them and shouted menacing words at them. This annoyed Rell. Luna spoke over the people in a confident authoritative tone. "If you was invited to be the audience of the trial, please make your way in now, if you was not, please leave the premises." Only a handful of people entered the court, this put Rell at ease. The rest left to go about their daily antics. Hendro spoke to Rell, "I'm your key witness, so I must go in, may Elune be with you, brother" he slowly entered the court leaving Rell and Luna outside. Luna looked at Rell and reassured him. "It's going to be okay. I'm on your side. So is Vol'Jin and not to mention Talia. Keep your wits about you, okay?" She led him into the court.

They walked down a elaborate corridor before arriving at the court room they were in. Rell took a deep breath and entered with Luna. They sat in their allocated seats in the left wing. Silence struck the room. Then, big thudding footsteps emerged. The room gasped as Warchief Hellscream entered the room menacingly. The whole room fell silent once again. His eyes blistering with evil. He sat in the right wing and sniggered and half laughed at everyone in the room. Next to him was Vol'Jin and Talia. He looked at Talia. "Your loyalty has diminished, Elf." he said bluntly. This feared Talia. The High Elf panel was placed in the middle front of the room. Everyone's eyes fixed on them. Malfurion Stormrage rose from his seat at the panel and spoke profoundly. "Today we are here to find the truth of the cooperation between on of our own and a Blood Elf. May Elune be with you." A commentator called Luna and Rell to the stand in front of the panel of High Elves. Questions were asked. Secrets were revealed. In the courtroom, no one knew what was going to happen. The atmosphere heated and tense. Luna spoke on Rell's behalf and explained to the panel how he was a volunteer in the rebellion and Talia was simply his overseer. Garrosh's face burned red with rage. His people had betrayed him. When it was his turn to speak. He ignored the whereabouts of the rebellion. He simply stood up and called Talia to stand too. She cowardly rose in her seat. Garrosh menacingly faced her. "EXILE." he shouted. Talia's eyebrows drooped. Though Rell was found innocent, Talia was forced to pay the price. He sentenced her to exile in the Outlands. This somewhat scared her but also gave her hope that she would be able to spend time with Rell out there.


	8. Chapter 8

Talia froze, her eyebrows dwindling as tears mindlessly ran down her face. Garrosh was still staring down at the little Elf making her feel smaller than ever. His menacing laugh echoed through the room. She questioned her own ability to save herself. Anger coursed through her veins. He couldn't have the last laugh. She stood tall again regaining her composure and spat back angrily. "I don't answer to you Hellscream. Not any more you fiend." The room became excruciatingly silent. Rell's head rose as Talia's voice grew stronger and almost menacing. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Garrosh and spat at him with more venom than ever. "You look down at anyone who isn't the 'true Horde' if we aren't vile brown skinned Orcs, you don't like us but you still have the audacity to rule us as your own!" Vol'Jin silently laughed to himself as he agreed with every word she said. Her words were on fire, ignited by the true hatred she felt for the Warchief who'd belittled her for years, who treated her like an outcast in her own territory. "You don't get to decide my fate you wretch!" she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Vol'Jin sat and watched comfortably. He was proud of Talia. She swiftly made her way outside with Vol'Jin carefully following her. She looked at him solemnly "I'm sorry. I'll be sentenced to death now, won't I?" Vol'Jin's eyebrows raised. "Do you think I'd let that beast decide your fate? With that ferocity and the courage you just showed, I refuse to let that happen. You are my greatest asset and without you, this rebellion wouldn't be as strong as it is." he explained to her. She smiled shyly at him. "Thank-you, Warchief." she grinned. "Although, I would rather you return home to Silvermoon City and I'll send a letter when I return to Orgrimmar." he said constructively. Garrosh was held by Darnassian soldiers and High Elves as he was escorted out of Darnassus where he Hearthstoned back to Orgrimmar.

Talia still stood outside the Court Of Elune still in Alliance territory. But she didn't care. She soaked up the sun that was beating down on her pale skin. Then she realised that she could be killed for still being there so she called her swift wind rider and hovered over the mountains. She waited until the sun fell behind the clouds. She watched over Rell's house and saw that Hendro had left with Luna leaving Rell alone. As her wind rider slowed in silence outside Rell's house, she dismissed him. Leaving her at Rell's front door. She knocked calmly but her body was filled with excitement as butterflies did somersaults in the pit of her stomach.

Rell slowly shuffled towards the door. His emotions were scattered. He didn't know if Talia cared for him now that she'd survived the wrath of Garrosh. Maybe she wouldn't want to risk herself any more. His eyebrows furrowed at these thoughts. His outstretched arm reached for the door handle and opened it. Talia stood there, calm and collected. She smiled at him warmly. He stood in amazement. All his needs were stood in front of him. He reached for her hand and pulled her in closing the door with his foot. He cupped his hands around her face and leaned in and kissed her intensely. Her cheeks flushed pink. His hands crept down her body placing them among her hips slowly creeping round to her derrière before giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him with eyes wide biting her lip. He picked her up with her legs wrapped around his body and her hands caressing his face as she kissed his soft lips. She whispered "I've missed you so much" in his ear sending chills down his spine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -** So I've never made an authors note before, so hello my dear readers! I'd just like to say that I should be back to updating every Wednesday, also I'm thinking of writing up to fifteen chapters on this and then making a sequel when Warlords hits, all feedback and reviews are welcome! Enjoy 3

**Chapter 9**

Rell smiled warmly as her words echoed in his mind. He knew the danger they were both in. Part of him wished he didn't feel anything for Talia, but he was consumed by her. She overwhelmed him with her touch, her scent – her being. He ached. He yearned for her and this alone scared him. A fierce warrior now melted from the inside out. His heart softened by a Blood Elf; the enemy. As he held her close in his arms, it only took one glance to realise his fate. Every time their eyes met, he wanted more. The love he'd never known lit up inside his soul. She was destined to be his life companion; his mate. The inner conflict was unbearable. He wondered how they could be together. His eyebrows furrowed in his deep thought.

Talia looked up and noticed the sudden wave of sorrow upon Rell's face. She nuzzled him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Their eyes met, she could see the pain in his once glowing eyes that had now dimmed. Rell gulped. "Let's go…" he tottered off up the stairs. Talia stood in bewilderment. She thought to her self. "Not sympathy sex. Please no." She trailed behind him upstairs, stunned to see him packing his bag frantically upon her arrival to the entrance of the bedroom. "What are you doing?" she tilted her head in confusion. "Where are you going?" she further enquired. He seemingly ignored her as he persisted on packing his things with more impatience. He paused momentarily and faced her. "Just trust me" he paused. "Please." Once more he turned away and attended to stuffing necessities into his pack. Talia saw him put healing potions, leather and cloth shirts and pants, linen cloth and various other items into his pack. She froze as tears gently rolled down her pale cheeks. "You're leaving me, aren't you?" she wept. Rell bolted still in shock. He pivoted round and his face softened as he watched his love cry. He shuffled close to her, pulling her into his chest tightly peppering her skin with kisses. "No, no, I'm not leaving you; never in this world would I leave you." He clarified. His grasp on Talia grew tighter emotionally and physically. His paw like hands cupped her soft face; meeting her eyes once more he whispered "I love you" before planting a soft intense kiss on her petal shaped lips. Talia's face illuminated then her mind cast back to wondering what Rell was doing; this swallowed her in to deep thought. Her head tilted as she watched him work the room grabbing his personal belongings. She noticed his face softened as his bags looked relatively full and he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her with a warm smile. "Care to tell me what's going on now?" she broke the previous warm ambiance. Rell looked a bit embarrassed now, knowing he had to explain his feelings with the possible repercussion of scaring her away. Maybe Blood Elves weren't so different to Night Elves with them being cousin races. Maybe Talia would understand life companionship, or maybe she wouldn't, maybe the taint in her blood would tell her otherwise.

She stood tall tapping her foot impatiently on the floorboards, this alerted Rell out of his thoughts. "Well?" she further enquired awaiting an answer to his odd behaviour. He breathed in deeply before he could even begin to explain to her. He could see Talia's evident curiosity mixed with her painful impatience. "Uh, how to start, where to start even" he said with almost uncertainty. Talia sat beside him, her stomach in aching knots. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Ever since I was sent to the Barrens to work alongside the Horde within Vol'Jin's rebellion and I found you." He smiled weakly. This confused Talia a little. She added. "Well, you didn't find me necessarily, I was your commander." She smiled at the reminiscing they were in. "Well, when I was under your command, there was something underneath the bitterness you portrayed. I could see right through you…" he chuckled softly. "You're a Highborne, with manners and all the rest of it" he mused. She interrupted him "Hey! I'm no snob Mr!" They both released a laugh. She calmed "Do carry on" she smiled. "Long story short, I was a typical male and lusted over your attractiveness but the more I worked alongside you, the more I saw you for who you really are…" She cut in once more "Oh." She said sternly. "Not in a bad way! I saw your kind soul shine bright within you, I saw a certain sadness too, a sadness that yearned for love, a love your parents never showed you." Her eyebrows furrowed. "And…" he paused abruptly with his eyes fixed to the floor. "I wanted to give that to you. I want to give you the unconditional love you deserve." She scooted up closer to him, her head resting atop his shoulder. She whispered in his ear "You do give me unconditional love, Rell, you've risked everything for me and you still risk everything for us and our future." In the midst of their deep conversation, Rell knew he had more to say, but he couldn't find the words or the perfect moment to do so. "Talia?" he asked quietly. "What is it?" she replied in alarm. "We Night Elves carry a trait amongst us, we imprint on only one fellow partner in our extraordinarily long lives, and I think I have imprinted on you… I'm sorry" he frowned with pain and embarrassment. In return, she nuzzled his face and kissed his cheek. She replied "We Blood Elves share the same trait too and the imprint is mutual" she smiled happily to herself.

For a moment they sat in a blissful silence, both engulfed in their new founded truth. "Now what?" Talia broke the silence. She looked at Rell in wide eyed wonder. "We wait until midnight and we start our life together" he replied with stability in his voice. Talia's face shattered. "We can't leave Kalimdor, you know that, Rell" she responded shallowly. "Vol'Jin still requires my assistance in the rebellion." she paused for a second. "He needs you too... As do I" She smiled half heartedly. Rell got up and began to pace the room in thought. "Well, we can work in Kalimdor, Talia – but we can't live there" he snapped mindlessly. "If we want to be together, we're going to have to live in a Neutral city, like Dalaran or Shattrath" he explained trying to figure out his now collapsed plans. "Dalaran? Really Rell? Jaina Proudmoore banished the Sun Reavers in fact, no, she had them slaughtered for a crime they did not commit!" she bellowed back. "I am not being in that territory regardless if it's 'neutral', I will not stand on the very ground my people were decimated." she rose to her feet in a huff. "Shattrath it is then" Rell replied coldly. "It's getting late, I should probably Hearthstone back to Silvermoon and see what damage I have caused..." she spoke quietly as she picked up the grey stone from a secret pocket in her robe and began to rub it gently. The blue aura gleamed as the portal opened. "I'll write to you when I get home" and within an instant she disappeared; this left Rell feeling a little hurt and annoyed at himself for even suggesting Dalaran. He lowered himself on to the bed, laying on his back mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Under his breath he muttered "Fuck sake Rell."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N - Greetings readers! It has been so long since I last updated my story due to personal reasons and an annoying case of writers block, but! I have written chapter ten, though it's short, hopefully it'll be enjoyable with that said chapter eleven is in motion! Enjoy and have a wonderful day xo **_

As Talia stepped out of the portal and into her family home she was greeted with the blank stares of her parents. Knowing she hadn't seen them in a good couple of months on top of her refusal to marry Jaziro plus the trial – she wasn't going to like whatever came out of their mouths. Her eyebrows furrowed as the disappointment seeped out of her parents glares. The towering figure of her father stepped forward placing himself in front of his daughter. "Talia Dawnblade, you have brought shame upon the Dawnblade name. Not only have you created complications with the Warchief, you have made our name a mockery – not to mention your mindless actions with a Night Elf leading to the refusal to marry your perfect suitor. I am disappointed with you – child." Lord Dawnblade glided past her and his stern words clouded the air. Leaving her facing her mother whom she'd always been close to. Her eyes met her mothers. The pain, embarrassment and disappointment was clear to Talia. As she breathed in, she internally choked under the pressure to bring a good explanation to the table. "Mother, please – let me explain" she sighed. Her mothers head drooped with disapproval. "Talia, how could you be so foolish?" she fired at her daughter. "How could you bring shame upon us? Our reputation is in tatters because of your blatant idiocy and I refuse to let you drag our name through the mud for that fiend." she scoffed. Talia's patience was wearing thin. "Rell is no fiend mother!" she blurted. "And why on Azeroth should I marry a pathetic and intolerable air head 'champion', huh?" she began to raise her voice. Lady Dawnblade stared at her daughter with a burning anger. "Well, I'll have the Warchief 'deal' with your dirty little secret and I will have Jaziro and his family decide upon a date when you'll marry." Lady Dawnblade paused for a brief moment before walking up to Talia. "You're a disgrace" she said snidely. She motioned for the families personal Silvermoon guards to escort Talia to her new accommodation. The guards grabbed her tightly and dragged her out of her family home. "Put me down!" she yelled as she violently attempted to break free from their grasp. This only agitated them and resulted in them gripping her tighter. Talia yelped as a result. After being dragged half way across the city, the guards led her into a small house, as she entered there was a basic kitchenette, a table with a chair and sofa. The guards finally let her go, one began to leave the other coughed before speaking. "I have been ordered to guard you by Lord and Lady Dawnblade. You are to remain here and if you need to go anywhere, I must accompany you at all times." he nodded before making his way to stand outside her new house.

Talia's thoughts couldn't even begin to process. All she could think about was Rell and how they'd left on bad terms. She promised him that she'd write as soon as she was home. Everything was an increased risk being under constant surveillance. As she set herself down on the sofa, she began to think about her actions and the consequences she and her family were now facing. Maybe she should attempt to get back in her parents good graces. She hummed in her deep thought. She mindlessly got up in search of a bottle of wine, and to her advantage there was a wine rack heaving with all her favourites. As she familiarized herself with her surroundings she placed a wine glass on the table, took a bottle of red wine and set herself down at the table. Picking up the bottle, she poured herself a full glass and began to swirl the wine around in the glass before taking a sip. She hummed in delight. As she swiftly finished her first glass, she gladly poured herself another. She filled herself with copious amounts of alcohol. As she stood up, the room whirled around her, her mind growing numb and her eyes felt heavy...


End file.
